un chocolat chaud et un paquet de gâteaux
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Lavi énerve Kanda. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Et Kanda cherche un moyen efficace de le faire taire. désolée, mais c'est le seul résumé que j'ai réussi à faire... puis, il représente bien l'histoire non?


Ahem, salut la compagnie ! Bah voilà, je me présente, Lilith Yorlane, enchantée !

Voici donc ma première fic D Gray-man. Et ma première qui ne nécessite pas un Rating M…

M'enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

**Résumé : **Lavi énerve Kanda. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Et Kanda cherche un moyen efficace de le faire taire.

**Couple :** Lavi/Kanda !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et en attendant vos review ! (Haut les cœurs !)

* * *

-La ferme !

L'ordre avait retentit, clair et incontestable. Yu n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Quand ce stupide lapin allait-il enfin cesser de parler ? De _lui_ parler ? De l'appeler pas son prénom ? Ne se lasserait-il jamais de se retrouver avec Mugen sous la gorge ? Il avait de la chance que les exorcistes soient rares, parce qu'autrement, Yu Kanda n'aurait pas hésité à séparer la tête de Lavi alias Bookman junior du reste de son corps.

Il était 6h30 du matin, et Yu essayait de s'entrainer. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce stupide lapin qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, en lui demandant qu'elle était telle ou telle technique, comment il faisait pour être aussi rapide, puis, lorsqu'il avait presque épuisé toutes ces questions, il demandait à Yu comment il dormait, s'il dormait nu, s'il avait un pyjama… Et c'était seulement lorsque Lavi en arrivait à demander au kendoka si celui-ci avait déjà eu un rapport sexuel que Yu piquait un fard (de colère !) et menaçait le roux avec son sabre en lui criant de se taire.

Comme à cet instant.

Lavi regardait Yu de son seul œil, amusé et habitué à se faire menacer de la sorte.

-Allez quoi, tu pourrais au moins répondre !

-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être un exorciste, cracha le brun. Autrement, ta tête aurait déjà volé. Maintenant, sort d'ici. _Immédiatement !_

Lavi leva les mains en signe de reddition, sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Yu continua son entrainement, très énervé.

.

Vint le déjeuné, et avec lui l'animation que l'heure du repas suscitait. Ainsi, lorsque Yu arriva au réfectoire, Allen était déjà assit en compagnie de Leenalee et des nombreux plats qu'il avalait à chaque repas. Aucune trace de Lavi. Parfait, il allait avoir la paix.

Yu prit les Soba que Jerry préparait pour lui trois fois par jour, alla s'asseoir à une table vide et commença à manger tranquillement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Lavi, qui arriva et s'installa face à lui, en silence, mais avec ce sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Dis, comment ça se mange ? C'est la première fois que je mange des Soba !

Yu soupira. En effet, Lavi avait prit des Soba. Yu eut une idée.

-Je vais te montrer, répondit le brun.

Yu se leva, se mit derrière Lavi, prit le pot de sauce sur le plateau du brun, le vida dans l'assiette puis prit ladite assiette et la renversa sur la tête de Lavi. Il reprit ensuite sa place et continua son repas, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lavi était resté pétrifié par l'action du japonais. D'ailleurs, la majeure partie du réfectoire d'était tournée vers eux pour assister à la scène.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, Lavi retrouva la parole.

-C'était pas gentil ça Yu ! Va falloir que j'aille prendre une douche maintenant ! Et j'avais faim moi !

Yu ne répondit pas et laissa Lavi pester contre lui et geindre sur son propre sort. Il finit de manger et retourna dans la salle d'entrainement. Oh, puis non, il allait sortir, histoire de se changer les idées.

Yu sortit donc du QG et y revint à la nuit tombée, parce qu'il avait faim.

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, il croisa Leenalee et Allen, qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction que lui.

-Kanda, l'interpela la chinoise.

Le japonais se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'emporta immédiatement Allen.

-C'est bon Allen. Kanda, Lavi te…

Lorsque le prénom de Lavi fut prononcé, Kanda se retourna et reprit son chemin, plantant là Allen et Leenalee.

-Kanda ! Revient espèce de…

Leenalee retint Allen, l'empêchant de se jeter sur un Yu déjà assez énervé comme ça.

Lorsque le japonais arriva au réfectoire, il prit son plateau et s'assit à la première place libre. Il était _très_ énervé et cela donnait des sueurs froides à quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui. Sauf à Marie, qui s'assit face à lui. L'habitude sans doute. Marie eut la sagesse de garder le silence pendant que Yu ruminait ses sombres pensées ayant pour principal sujet un stupide lapin et la façon de le faire taire pour un bon moment.

Lorsque le japonais eut finit, il se leva et sortit, suivit par Marie. Ce dernier attendit qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour lui parler.

-Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est quoi cette question, grogna Kanda.

-Tu es constamment énervé en ce moment. C'est Lavi, c'est ça ?

Yu tiqua en entendant une nouvelle fois ce nom. Décidément…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Peut-être que… Tu n'as jamais pensé que…

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'il t'énerve pour attirer ton attention ?

-Hein ?

Marie sourit et partit, laissant un Yu étonné au milieu d'un couloir. Après une courte – très courte – réflexion, le japonais décida d'oublier les paroles de l'aveugle et retourna dans sa chambre.

Malgré sa détermination à oublier les paroles du Marie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Ainsi passa-t-il la majeure partie de la nuit à se tourner dans ses draps.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'entrainement le lendemain matin, plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, Lavi lui sauta dessus.

-Yu ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais prit ta matinée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore _ici, demanda le brun, exaspéré par le roux.

-Bah… je t'attendais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Et pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

-Ben… je te dérange ?

-Oui, mais j'ai beau te le dire, tous les matins tu reviens. T'en n'as pas marre de m'emmerder ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais abandonne immédiatement, tu ne l'auras pas.

-Mais Yu… T'es pas gentil ! Moi j'viens pour te voir, passer du temps avec toi, et toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je _n'ai pas _envie de te voir Lavi alors retourne dans ta chambre, ou dans la bibliothèque, je me fiche de savoir où tu es du moment que je ne te vois pas !

-Mais, Yu…

-Ferme-la et dégage d'ici !

Lavi baissa la tête.

-Alors, je ne représente rien pour toi, déclara le roux, presque… Déçu.

-Parce que je représente quelque chose pour toi, peut-être ? Y a-t-il une seule personne ici qui représente quelque pour toi ?

Le roux leva vers lui son regard étonné et ne rencontra que les deux orbes noirs remplies de colère du japonais.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, continua Yu après un long silence, tu sais où est la porte. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre dehors, ce serait vraiment le mauvais moment pour perdre un exorciste.

Lavi prit la direction de la porte tandis que le kendoka se préparait à s'entrainer.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Lavi jeta un dernier regard à Kanda – enfin, son dos – puis partit.

Lorsqu'il alla manger, Yu ne vit aucune trace du bookman, ce qui améliora un peu son humeur.

Il retourna s'entrainer puis fut appelé dans le bureau de Komui.

Il prit donc une douche rapide et se rendit dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Lorsqu'il entra, Lavi, Allen, Marie et Leenalee étaient déjà présents.

-Bien, commençons, annonça Komui. Vous allez partir en mission. Une innocence…

Mais Kanda n'écoutait déjà plus. Pas plus que Lavi, qui le regardait en chien de faïence. Yu se demanda ce que Lavi lui voulait et il eut beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il ne put y répondre – ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Da ! Kanda, appelait Komui. Tu m'entends.

-Oui, pas la peine de crier.

-Donc tu es d'accord ?

Yu se demanda de quoi il parlait mais accepta tout de même, ne voulant pas laisser paraitre son moment d'inattention.

C'est ainsi que, trois heures plus tard, les cinq exorcistes prirent une barque.

Deux heures encore et ils étaient dans le train. Yu décida de lire le descriptif de la mission, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Lavi, comme à son habitude, dessinait sur les visages de ses compagnons endormis avant de parler, parler et parler encore – ce qui exaspéra une fois de plus le japonais.

Ils quittèrent le train au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une gare formée uniquement d'un quai. Une calèche les attendait déjà.

Ils montèrent et c'est ainsi, qu'au crépuscule, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village et prirent trois chambres à l'hôtel.

Marie et Kanda héritèrent d'une chambre, Allen et Lavi d'une autre. Leenalee avait une chambre pour elle seule, ordre de Komui.

Marie interpela le japonais à l'heure du coucher.

-Ce que tu as dit ce matin n'était pas très sympa, Kanda.

-Si tu parles de ce que j'ai dit à Lavi, je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais à faire.

-Tu n'as fait que le blesser Kanda.

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne m'emmerde plus, c'est tout. S'il ne voulait pas être blessé, il n'avait qu'à comprendre avant. Bonne nuit.

Yu se coucha, dos à l'aveugle et ils ne parlèrent plus.

De son côté, Lavi avait entendu toute la conversation. Heureusement pour lui qu'Allen dormait déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à se lancer dans de telles explications. Surtout qu'Allen aurait insisté pour savoir pourquoi il pleurait.

Le lendemain matin, Lavi se réveilla avec un « mal de crâne pas possible » comme il disait si bien, les yeux rouges et gonflés et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

Évidemment, Allen était déjà descendu pour manger, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour faire dégonfler ses yeux avec de l'eau froide – ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avant de s'habiller et de descendre rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage autour d'un petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il les vit, il plaqua son sourire le plus joyeux sur son visage et s'approcha d'eux. Il les salua puis son regard se posa sur Kanda.

Le japonais n'avait pas daigné lever la tête vers lui et continua tranquillement de manger.

Lavi s'assit et mangea aussi, tout en discutant avec ses amis.

Yu les quitta lorsqu'il eut finit et remonta dans sa chambre. Lavi regarda longtemps l'endroit de la pièce où le japonais avait disparut de son champs de vision et il aurait continué encore un long moment si Leenalee ne l'avait pas ramené sur terre.

Lavi se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il se leva, s'excusa et monta en toute hâte à la suite de Yu.

Il entra dans la chambre du japonais qui se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, stupide lapin ?

-Je… Écoute Yu…

-C'est Kanda ! Enfonce-toi ça dans la crâne !

-D'accord, d'accord, Kanda, si tu veux, mais pour une fois, écoute-moi.

Le japonais ne lui répondit pas, ce que Lavi prit pour une invitation à parler.

-je… Heu… je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé en venant voir tes entrainements mais…

-Blessé ? Pas du tout, coupa le brun en riant presque. Agacé, ça c'est sur, mais de là à me blesser…

Lavi baissa la tête puis reprit la parole.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir agacé alors. Mais j'aimerai que tu saches que tu ne représentes pas rien pour moi et que…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Yu, tu…

-Kanda !

-Mais je viens de dire que…

-_Tu_ viens de dire que je représente quelque chose pour toi. Mais _toi_, tu ne représentes rien pour _moi_. Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Les bookmen n'ont pas de sentiments, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. Ment aux autres si ça te chante, mais sache que je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire à tes mensonges.

Le regard de Lavi se durcit un court instant puis il reprit son visage jovial et redescendit avec ses autres compagnons.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour au QG et Lavi avait reprit son habite de venir voir Kanda s'entrainer le matin et lui posait toutes sortes de questions. Sauf que le japonais, s'il était énervé, ne le montrait pas et le laissait parler tout seul, continuant son entrainement comme s'il avait été seul.

Et les jours passèrent et la routine s'installa vite.

Deux semaines après leur retour, Kanda, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre Lavi, s'approcha du brun, le menaça de son sabre et l'accula contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que… Yu, tu ne vas pas…

Lavi ne finit pas sa phrase.

Yu venait de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Et il les retira aussitôt, laissant le roux choqué prendre peu à peu conscience de sa mésaventure.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé toutes ses facultés de langage et de mouvement, Lavi se tourna vers Yu, qui s'entrainait toujours.

-Alors tu m'aimes Yu ? C'était ça que tu cachais ?

Ledit Yu se tourna vers Lavi et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est Kanda. Et j'ai fait ça pour te faire taire, abrutit !

-Que… Quoi ? Mais alors, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Pour te faire taire, je viens de te le dire !

Lavi s'énerva instantanément.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Parce que je suis censé ne pas avoir de sentiments, tu te donnes le droit de m'embrasser, de me faire croire que tu m'aimes, juste pour que je me taise ?

-J'aurais fait n'importe quoi si cela t'avais fait taire.

-Rah ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? J'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi ! J'en ai marre de faire celui qui n'a pas de sentiment ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux pas te mentir Yu ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il est impossible de ne pas avoir de sentiments ?

-Je n'ai pas de sentiments Lavi. Je n'ai pas été créé pour avoir des sentiments mais pour combattre. C'est tout.

-C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? Et comment me vois-tu, toi ?

-Comme un abrutit qui essaye de me convaincre qu'il m'aime alors que c'est impossible.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Yu Kanda.

Lavi partit en essayant de cacher ses larmes tandis que Yu s'appuyait contre un mur et se laissait glisser à terre.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Après un long moment, Kanda décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il fit. Arrivé devant son lit, il s'y laissa tomber et s'endormi presqu'instantanément. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Et il eut beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. C'est pourquoi il décida de laisser sa tenue d'exorciste et de mettre un simple t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir pour sortir de sa chambre et prendre le chemin des cuisines. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attacher ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les cuisines, il vit que Jerry n'était pas couché. Et que Marie était avec lui. Il les écouta discuter.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu dis, demandait Jerry.

-Oui, malheureusement. Lorsque je l'ai croisé, il n'a même pas répondu à mon salut.

-Hum, je vois, répondit le cuisinier. Et tu penses que Kanda n'est pas étranger à l'état de Lavi…

-C'est ça. Je crois même qu'il en est la cause.

-Qu'aurait-il fait à ton avis, demanda le cuisinier.

Kanda décida d'intervenir.

-Je l'ai embrassé. Pour qu'il se taise.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'il entra.

-Kanda… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Marie.

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne savait pas Marie. Je sais très bien que tu m'as entendu arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Jerry se mit aux fourneaux.

-Je ne t'avais vraiment pas entendu arriver, avoua l'aveugle. Cette pièce a une excellente isolation phonique. Et je n'ai pas mes écouteurs.

-Hum…

Jerry tendit une tasse fumante au japonais.

-Merci.

-Du chocolat, s'étonna Marie. Depuis quand bois-tu du chocolat ?

-A chaque fois que je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit le Kendoka en soufflant doucement dans sa tasse.

-Et pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir Yu, demanda le cuisinier.

-J'ai dormi toute la journée, répondit Kanda. Et comme je n'arrivais à me rendormir, je suis venu ici. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais ici Marie. Que faisiez-vous ?

Jerry se retourna vivement vers la cuisinière et Marie détourna la tête en rougissant.

-Tch.

Kanda bu une gorgée de chocolat et se brula la langue.

-Alors tu aurais embrassé Lavi, s'étonna Jerry.

-Oui. Parce qu'il parle trop.

-Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Il a cru que je l'aime. Et quand j'ai démentit, il s'est énervé en disant que je joue avec lui.

-Mais tu ne joues pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-il n'a pas de sentiments. Et je n'en ai pas non plus. Donc je ne vois pas en quoi je jouerai avec lui.

-Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas de sentiments, s'enquit Marie.

-Les bookmen n'ont pas de sentiments. Les machines non plus d'ailleurs.

-Il est impossible pour un humain de ne pas avoir de sentiments. De les refouler, oui, c'est possible, mais pas de ne pas en avoir, gronda Jerry.

-Ca reste à prouver.

-Kanda… Tu as des sentiments. C'est juste que tu les refoules.

-Qui s'en soucierait de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais né comme un humain, Marie. J'ai été créé pour combattre, rien d'autre. De toute façon, lui comme moi ne nous verrons plus après cette guerre. Je serai détruit et il partira loin d'ici. Je suis un instrument, une arme. Et les armes n'ont pas de sentiments.

-Kanda, arrête un peu, tu veux ? Lavi risque tout en te dévoilant ses sentiments, et toi, tu les rejettes comme ça ? Sans te soucier de ce qu'il peut ressentir ?

Jerry était rouge de colère.

-Il ment. Il ne fait que ça à longueur de temps. Ses sourires sont faux, ses paroles sont fausses, son amitié est feinte… Il n'est personne et tout le monde à la fois. Il vous trompe tous et vous, vous l'acceptez, sans rien dire. Il joue un rôle, il n'a toujours fait que ça, alors pourquoi devrai-je le croire ? Je suis en tord parce que j'ai dit la vérité à un menteur… La bonne blague.

Le silence s'installa.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps s'écoula mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Lavi entra en marmonnant. Il se frottait le ventre à travers son pyjama et avait les yeux fermés, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Kanda fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais Jerry le retint par le bras. Lavi ouvrit alors les yeux, remarquant enfin les trois hommes toujours présents dans la piè vague de tristesse passa dans son regard lorsqu'il vit Kanda puis il se tourna vers un placard et y prit des gâteaux.

Jerry se pencha à l'oreille de Kanda.

-Parce que tu crois que sa tristesse est feinte ? Il est beaucoup plus simple de paraitre joyeux lorsque l'on est triste que de paraitre triste lorsqu'on est joyeux.

-Un menteur reste un menteur, répondit le japonais sur le même ton.

Lavi tentait d'ouvrir le paquet de gâteaux sans leur jeter un regard.

-Tu as si faim que ça, demanda Marie en l'entendant jurer contre le papier récalcitrant.

-Non. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et ça m'énerve.

-Et tu sais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Oui.

-Ah… Tu veux en parler, demanda l'aveugle.

Il entendit le cœur du roux s'accélérer et le roux prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre dans un souffle.

-Non.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

-Vous êtes désespérants, finit par déclarer Jerry.

Les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comment ça, s'enquit Lavi.

-Il n'y a qu'à vous voir pour… Ah, laissez tomber. Mais ne vous plaignez pas si vos repas deviennent infects.

-Tu es incapable de mal cuisiner, railla Marie.

-Si ces deux là ne s'expliquent pas _maintenant_, je te prouverai que je suis capable de plomber ma propre cuisine, rétorqua le cuisinier.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, déclara froidement Lavi. Tout a été dit.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Te satisfais-tu vraiment de ça, Lavi, demanda Marie. C'est assez pour toi ? Tu vas encore te réfugier derrière l'excuse « je suis un bookman, je n'ai le droit d'avoir de sentiments » ? Et toi Yu. Tu vas rester toute ta vie persuadé que tu n'es qu'une machine de guerre ? Qu'ils vont te détruire une fois la guerre finie ?

-C'est ce qu'il va se passer, je n'ai rien inventé. Une arme tombe dans l'oubli à partir du moment où elle ne sert plus. Si elle prend trop de place, elle est détruite. Et c'est exactement mon cas.

-Tu n'es pas une arme Yu, se récria Marie. Tu es humain, comme nous tous ici ! Alors arrête de…

-Non, _toi_ arrête. _Tu_ es persuadé que je suis humain. Pourtant, tu as vu les labos et ce qui s'y faisait ! Tu les as entendus parler de nous ! Après la guerre je serai détruit.

-J'ai aussi entendu Komui et Bak dire qu'ils étaient contre ta destruction, expliqua calmement l'aveugle. Ils te laissent le choix. Peu importe ce que dira l'Église, si tu veux vivre, tu vivras, c'est la promesse qu'ils se sont faite.

-Qu'importe. De toute façon, si je ne suis pas détruit, Lavi devra partir jouer un autre rôle, ailleurs. Si quelque chose ne commence pas, ça ne peut pas finir. Alors, j'aime mieux ne rien commencer, comme ça, nous ne regretterons rien.

-Mais… Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, s'emporta Jerry. Tu comptes laisser passer la seule chose qui vaille la peine d'être vécue ? Répond !

Mais Kanda garda la tête obstinément baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-Kanda, commença Marie. Tu…

-La ferme, siffla l'interpelé.

Jerry se pencha vers lui dans le but d'apercevoir son visage mais le japonais préféra s'accroupir et fourrer sa tête dans ses bras plutôt que de montrer son visage.

-Pourquoi, demanda Marie.

-Je… Laisse tomber.

-Exprime-toi, l'encouragea Marie. De toute façon, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas entendu le fond de ta pensée.

-Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète, c'est tout.

-Quelle histoire, demanda curieusement Jerry.

Mais notre pauvre cuisinier fut royalement ignoré.

-L'histoire ne se répètera pas, lança Marie. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se répète alors elle ne se répètera pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que cela n'arrive pas et toi, tu veux que… Que…

Il s'était levé d'un bond, laissant apparaitre son visage inondé de larmes.

-Yu ! Tu pleures, s'étonna Lavi.

-Sans blague… J'étais pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça ?

-Aucun de vous ne pourrait comprendre, rétorqua le brun tout en pleurant silencieusement.

-Alma t'aimait sincèrement, expliqua Marie.

-Et je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué, Marie ! Tu étais là, tu l'as vu ! Je l'ai tué pour ma propre survie alors que j'aurai du mourir avec lui ! Il était mon ami et moi je… l'ai tué. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre son seul ami. Encore moins de le tuer. Et je ne veux pas… ressentir ce vide de nouveau. Je ne veux plus rien construire d'éphémère. Surtout lorsque je sais que c'est voué à la destruction. Je suis désolé, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Yu, tu… Ce n'est pas forcément voué à l'échec, lança Lavi. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire durer cette histoire, nous en sommes les seuls acteurs. A nous de faire les bons choix.

Yu avait baissé la tête, dissimulant une fois de plus son visage avec ses cheveux..

-Tu es un menteur Lavi. Nous sommes tous deux des menteurs. Jamais ça ne pourra marcher.

-Je veux bien être un menteur avec n'importe qui si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais au Yu qui se tient devant moi, je ne mentirai jamais. Parce qu'il m'est impossible de le faire. Je ne peux pas mentir à la seule personne qui a su déceler la moindre de mes faiblesse. Ce serait impardonnable. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je préfère mourir que te voir souffrir par ma faute Yu. Je renoncerais même à mon avenir en tant que Bookman si tu me le demandais. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes sur on visage. La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à présent, c'est de te voir toi, tes yeux froids et accusateurs, ton air hautain et méprisant, entendre tes paroles acerbes et blessantes, voir tes coups de sabre fendre l'air aux petites lueurs du jour avec ton air si sérieux et déterminé. Parce que dans tous ces gestes, toutes ces attitudes, c'est Yu qui se cache derrière Kanda. Ce Yu blessé et trahit, qui veut juste arrêter de souffrir… regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Nous en souffriront si l'un de nous meurt dans la guerre.

-Mais nous avons tous deux une sortie de secours. Si tu meurs, je resterai Bookman. Et si je meurs et que tu ne peux vraiment pas supporter mon absence, rejoins-moi dans l'autre monde. Tu connais le chemin, non ?

-Je…

Yu soupira, posa sa tasse et resta dos à Lavi.

Le roux s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, posant son menton sur l'épaule gauche du japonais. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lavi le sentait trembler contre lui.

-Donne-moi un nom, ordonna le roux.

Yu se retourna vers lui, étonné.

-Allez, Yu, donne-moi un nom.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Donne-moi un nom, je t'expliquerai après.

-Bien, heu… Je crois que je n'en connais pas beaucoup…

-Celui que tu trouves le plus beau.

-Ah, heu…

Yu rougit subitement et baissa de nouveau la tête.

-E… Ethan.

Lavi sourit puis serra de nouveau Yu dans ses bras et Yu vient blottir sa tête dans le cou du roux, qui lui parla dans l'oreille.

-Alors je serai Ethan et tu seras Yu. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi que nous pouvons être nous-mêmes. Et parce que nous sommes les seuls à savoir qui se cache réellement derrière ces prénoms.

Les mains de Yu vinrent s'agripper au haut de Lavi – nouvellement Ethan – et il recommença à pleurer.

-Mais… Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pardon, c'est juste que… Je suis content.

Le roux resserra un peu son étreinte sur le brun. Tous deux savaient que l'autre souriait.

_._

_Déjà trois ans… La guerre s'est finie peu de temps après cela. Et nous sommes tous deux vivants. Je revois encore la tête du vieux panda lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je resterai avec toi. _

_Finalement, c'est toi qui es resté avec nous. Et jamais tu n'as fait l'erreur de prononcer devant lui ce nom que tu m'as donné. Ce nom…_

_A chaque fois que tu le prononces, c'est mon cœur qui répond. Même si le métier de Bookman est pesant, tu acceptes cette situation, parce que nous savons tous deux que lorsqu'il n'est plus question d'enregistrement, nous redevenons Yu et Ethan. Nous-mêmes. Je n'offrirai ma place pour rien au monde. Je suis trop heureux de te voir jouer avec Moyashi comme un enfant pour vouloir donner ma place. Je ne la vendrai pas non plus, même pour tout l'or du monde._

_D'ailleurs, savais-tu qu'Ethan signifie « calme » lorsque tu m'as donné ce nom ?_

_Voilà que tu reviens vers moi, suivit de Moyashi. C'est vrai que le soleil se couche déjà._

-Ethan, regarde ! Moyashi m'a encore trempé ! Il est infernal ce chien !

_Je ris. Comme d'habitude, tu l'as laissé jouer dans l'eau et te voilà trempé jusqu'aux os par un grand chien blanc. Et j'en ris. Parce que, malgré nos incessants changements de lieu de résidence, tu restes le même, Yu. _

-Dis, Yu. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Moyashi ?

-Parce qu'il a la même tête débile que le Moyashi humain. Et parce qu'il est aussi bête. Et aussi fidèle à ses amis…

_Je crois que tu savais ce que veut dire ce prénom lorsque tu me l'as donné. Comme si tu me prévenais que la route allait être longue et difficile. Que j'allais devoir rester calme face à tes nuits angoissées et peuplées de cauchemars… Et face à tes blagues à moitié sérieuse qui aurait énervé ou fait bien rire Lavi. Mais je suis Ethan. Celui qui appartient à Yu, cet enfant blessé mais plus aussi seul qu'il le croyait. Tant que nous resteront ensemble, peu importe où nous nous trouveront sur cette planète, nous seront chez nous. Parce que tu es Yu et que je suis Ethan._

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Hein ? A un chocolat chaud et un paquet de gâteaux… je crois que c'est ce que j'ai envie de manger…

_Et voilà que tu ris. Kanda ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme ça. Mais Kanda a disparut à la fin de la guerre. Lavi aussi. Seuls sont restés ce paquet de gâteaux et cette tasse de chocolat fumant. _

-Pas sur la plage, _me rappelles-tu alors que je t'embrasse le cou._ Allons à l'auberge. Peut-être aura-t-on droit à un chocolat chaud et à quelques gâteaux.

_Tu rappelles Moyashi puis je t'embrasse avant que nous ne quittions la plage déserte et ne partions en quête d'un chocolat et d'un paquet de gâteaux. Oh, et d'un os à ronger, pour Moyashi…_

_

* * *

_

Et d'une petite review pour Lilith…

Alors, c'était comment ? Bizarre non ?

A vous de juger ! De toute façon, c'est fini…

Et comment ça, il n'y a PAS UNE SEULE fanfic sur Jerry ? (en français s'entend !) Pfiou !

Bon, j'arrête-là hein, parce que je suis fatiguée alors je vais aller me coucher… Parce que j'ai écrit toute la nuit moi !


End file.
